Episode 06: The Hopping Hen
Plot Leona and Lionel came to a woman who was disturbed by a hopping hen. Lionel tells the hen to get out, but Leona runs into Theo Lion who came with a heavy box of signs from the printer. Theo calls Cleo that the signs are here. Cleo was surprised that the signs are here. Lionel asks Theo what kind of signs. Theo replies that the signs are hung up all over the library, and that they tell everybody the rules. Cleo breaks her claw when she cuts the tape. Click interrupts with a warning which is; flood! Lionel read some signs, and decides to hang them up. Leona hops with the hopping Henrietta. Walter and Clay Pigeon are having fun with Barnaby B. Busterfield III, who has a party hat on his head. Walter read the sign; "fun here". Lionel tells Leona that this is the last sign: "hopping hen here"; Lionel decides to have fun with Henrietta. Walter and Clay sing their song; "Oogidum" while they were walking to Lionel. Lionel slides on the stage and sings Brand New Rules to the patrons. Everything in the library causes a mighty ruckus and Theo asks what is going on. Cleo realized that the printer forgot the word "No" on all the signs; Theo said there should be "No saxophone playing" and "No breaking bricks permitted". Just then, a delivery man arrives with a box, and Cleo is relieved to find that inside the box is the word "No". Soon, they put them all over the signs, and everything is put back to normal. However, Leona finds a hopping hen sign without a "no"; Cleo revealed that one sign isn't supposed to have one. They put it outside so the hen could hop, and everyone else can read in private. The fun here sign also has a "no". Now the pigeons have fun where Buster is. Segments *Fred Says: hen * *Martha Reader and The Vowelles: men (EKA: Episode 04: Farmer Ken's Puzzle) *Seesaw: men, hen, when *Who's Here? *Seesaw (again): when, hen, pen, pet, wet *Gawain's Word: wet (EKA: Pecos Bill Cleans Up the West) *Robots: wet, pet, pen, hen *The Great Smartini: ten red vested hens * *The Un-People: undressed/redressed (EKA: Pecos Bill Cleans Up the West) * *Fred Says (again): yell *Stage Words: yell, yes *Dr. Nitwhite: yes, yet, let, bet * *Martha Reader and The Vowelles (again): The e Song *The Adventures of Cliff Hanger: Cliff Hanger and the Bed (EKA: Pecos Bill Cleans Up the West) * *Sloppy Pop sings Read The Signs Characters * Lionel Lion * Leona Lion * Theo Lion * Cleo Lion * Click the Mouse * Walter and Clay Pigeon * Barnaby B. Busterfield III * Dean Dragon * Frankie Foster * Sloppy Pop * Cliff Hanger * Arty Smartypants * Marmy Smartypants * Announcer Bunny * Unnamed overall patron * Saxophone patron * Phineas Pelican * Dr. Nitwhite * Watson Songs * Oogidum * Brand New Rules * The E Song * Read The Signs * Party Pooper Notes *This is the third episode that does not have a particular book involved. *This is the second episode that has the word hen as the main word, the first was Farmer Ken's Puzzle. *This is the only episode that the grey hand picks up the two letters from a segment. *Jennifer Barnhart plays the annoyed patron. Quotes *Busterfield: Heh heh heh. Now the sign says 'no fun here.' *Walter and Clay: Oh, no fun here? Phooey! *Busterfield: (singing) Every party has a pooper / That's why I invited me / Party pooper, party pooper. Heh heh heh heh. ---- *Cleo: One 'hopping hen here' sign isn't supposed to have a 'no.' The library welcomes all bouncing poultry. ---- *Cliff Hanger: This is as easy as falling out of bed. ---- *Delivery Man: I got a package here. It must have fallen off the truck. *Cleo: It's from the printer. *'Leona:' I'm coming too. *Lionel: You know, I knew there was something wrong with those signs. *Delivery Man: This is a really interesting library. *Lionel: Oh, yeah. ---- Cleo: But what a minute. "Saxophone playing"? Theo: Breaking bricks? Lionel and Leona: See? Cleo: Oh, oh, the printer forgot the 'nos.' Leona: (indicating her nose) I got mine. Cleo: No, the printer forgot to put the word "No" on all the signs. Theo: Yeah — it should be "No saxophone playing" and "No breaking bricks". Duck: That's okay. I'm trying to quit anyway. ---- *Lionel: (singing) Bye bye to peace and quiet / Old laws and regulations. *Leona: You know, it sort of seems like the rules are — there are no rules. *Lionel: This place is like, wild. Come on. Let's go check out the rest of the library. ---- *'Click:' Lionel, Leona. I have been scanning very unusual visual data all over the library. *'Leona:' (reading a sign) 'Hopping hen here.' *'Hen:' (clucks hesitantly) *'Lionel:' Okay, I guess we're ready for you now. ---- *Leona: Breaking bricks is permitted in the library? (gasps) *Lionel: I guess so. It — it says right here. ---- *Lionel: 'Monkeys on the stair railing?' What a weird rule. ---- *Theo: Cleo, my dear, the signs are here! Hey, that rhymed. ---- *Female Patron: I am an animal lover, but I draw the lion — (covering up a beak with hands) the line — at chickens jumping on my book! Lionel: Shh. Video Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Short "E" Episodes Category:Between the Lions Episodes Category:Vhs Category:DVD Category:Gawain's Word Category:Episodes that What's Cooking? Didn't appear Category:Episodes that Walter and Clay Pigeon gets Karma Category:Between the Lions: To the Ship! To the Ship! and Other Stories Category:Episodes with The Adventures of Cliff Hanger Category:Episodes with Dr. Nitwhite Category:Episodes with The Great Smartini Category:Shushing